


He Can't Help Himself

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade is orbiting the one he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Help Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



Slade had been throwing himself into exploring all sides of his life, trying to move past the idiocy with Morel. That his path takes him more and more to Grayson's side surprises no one; the bond there is undeniable.

It's Wintergreen, watching the careful dance of combat between them that realizes the truth. Every move, every countermove, is a courtship ritual. With Pat no longer filling the place in Slade's psyche that demands human touch, Slade has turned to his other, unofficial student.

And Grayson rises to it, flaunting that skill, showing off that perfectly sculpted form, always in and out of Slade's personal space with a teasing grace.

Slade responds, each time, his body saying more volumes than his mouth ever could.

Wintergreen smiles at it; his old friend just can't help himself when it comes to Gotham's dangerous lures.


End file.
